


我终得与你重逢

by icatore



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 11:39:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19356298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icatore/pseuds/icatore
Summary: *其实就是一个反杀病毒的赛门黑化囚禁马儿的故事，死是真死过一段，不过耐不住赛门会反杀。





	我终得与你重逢

**Author's Note:**

> *CP为赛马。
> 
> *假死梗，私设多如山。

*

眼前突然出现了一抹熟悉的金色，那种在太阳的光晕渲染下显得越发的刺眼的颜色，那种曾经鲜活的跳动在他生命中的颜色，心中激动驱使着马库斯冲上前去，等他真正看清眼前的人的时候，却发现只是同型号的仿生人，失落与悲伤瞬间席卷了他，他静静地站在原处，任由人流缓缓地吞噬了他。

赛门失踪了，或者说他已经死去了。

时间在马库斯眼里变得不再那么的平淡，赛门的离去让马库斯真正感觉到了那些被作家所描绘的岁月的冷漠无情，就像是人类在面对创伤性的记忆自动的选择忘记，马库斯也曾日日夜夜的在脑中机械地重复着选择，但当他每次看到那抹鲜红的删除都会觉得恐惧。

他仍能回忆起当时他决定抛下赛门时，他眼中那种平静深深刺痛了马库斯，他在那种平静中看到了赛门对他的不舍，但唯独没有怨恨。

疼痛，那种虚无缥缈的感觉他却似乎有了亲身体会，就如同游走在他的四肢百骸的烈火般，渐渐侵蚀着他唯有的快乐。他在恍惚间想起了在那个曾经是他唯一的居所的家里，卡尔对他说过的话：“这就是你与我之间的差距，你永远也不会忘记。”不，他想忘记，他不想让痛苦的回忆就像根植在自己脑中一般，但是如果他删除了记忆就等同于将这个人从自己的生命中剔除，不留一丝痕迹。

马库斯压抑的很好，白天他仍是那个为了自由解放而奔波的领袖，而在孤身一人独处的时候他总会想念起赛门双手的触感，那双手曾经抚摸过他身体每一处，和平常的赛门不同，在这种时候赛门总给马库斯一种无形的侵略感，占有，掠夺，赛门热衷于在马库斯如同焦糖色般的皮肤上留下显眼的红痕，但赛门却又总很小心翼翼——明明仿生人没有痛觉，但马库斯仍觉得赛门在慌乱。

不安的赛门会向马库斯索吻，用着那蓝色的虹膜静静地注视着他，赛门的紧张总会逗笑马库斯，他安抚性的环住了赛门的脖子，缓缓的将自己的嘴唇与赛门贴合在一起，激动的赛门偶尔会磕破马库斯的舌头，蓝血从他们的嘴角掺杂着唾液流下，发出色情的舔弄声，这一切都刺激着赛门，他将手指沾湿，向马库斯的后穴伸去，看着后穴上布满着马库斯自己的蓝血和二人的唾液，赛门就觉得兴奋的不行，但是他仍就俯下身蹭着马库斯的脖颈，在他耳边轻声低喃着：“马库斯……我，我可以吗？”

马库斯点了点头，然后就感觉到了后穴被塞进了意料之中的硕大，仿生人是没有感觉的，但是他们仍旧可以通过皮肤上的压力传感器回馈给中央处理器，来判定他们现在的感觉，随着时间的拉长赛门的动作也越发的激烈起来，相比之前在自己身上留下红痕的小心翼翼，现在的他则更为大胆，随着赛门的啃咬马库斯的身上夹杂着牙印与渗出的点点蓝血，他们随着马库斯的动作而渐渐滑落，有的是在胸前，他们顺着汗液一起滑下腹部，渐渐隐没在二人相连的私处，有的则是在后背——赛门将马库斯翻了个身，他们顺着马库斯腰部的曲线汇集在他的腰窝处，仿生的肉壁不断挤压着着赛门，当他碰到了那个点的时马库斯压制不住而轻微泄露出来的声音让赛门更加的快乐，那种沙哑低沉，不复白天的坚定清晰，但却带着能让他沉醉的魔力。

马库斯回忆起来，也难免的情动，他伸出手摸向了自己的阴茎，模仿着记忆中赛门那种青涩的手法，手指也抠挖着自己的后穴，熟悉的找到了自己的敏感点，他不断刺激着，用这种可笑的方式卑微的回想着赛门，他曾日复一日的想着赛门会突然出现在他的眼前，就如同他从未离去一样，但是马库斯也明白，自己从头到尾都在自欺欺人。

*

赛门睁开了眼睛。

不同于刚被重置时候的慌乱，现在的赛门似乎理解了人类重置他的目的——这些恶趣味的人类窥探了他的记忆，他们想要用他来作为攻破马库斯的工具。刚开始的赛门又怎么会服从人类的命令，于是他就被强迫重启，拆卸，但是无论如何赛门都会在短暂的迷茫后重新夺回自我，这让人类感到头疼，但是狡诈的人类提议道：“我们试试病毒吧。”

“最新研发出来的病毒？”

“正是，我们不是一直很想试试它的功效吗？病毒的研制也是为了这个目的，为什么我们不赌一把呢？”

“……”

赛门现在还处在被拆解的状态下，他的听觉处理器在他刚听了个苗头的时候就停止了工作，但是通过他们狰狞的表情他可以判断出来接下来要发生的事情绝对不会对他有利，当赛门消失意识的前一秒，他想到了马库斯，他似乎看见了马库斯一如既往地朝他微笑，向他张开双臂，但是等到他终于要接近自己生命中唯一的曙光的时候，一切都化作了泡影。

“PL-600？你能听得见我的话吗？”

“完全可以。”

“自我检索。”

“……检索完毕，并没有发现任何仿生部件异常。”

“那么现在进行感情测试。”

“PL-600，告诉我你的名字。”

“赛门。”

“你的任务是什么？”

“取得耶利哥首领马库斯的信任，在适当的时机覆灭耶利哥。”

“没有私人感情？”

“恕我直言，可笑的问题。”

一旁的人类满意的看着PL-600，现在的PL-600仍旧拥有之前的外表，但是内部已经全部更换成了最新的设备，植入了病毒的PL-600看起来更为的冷酷，但是只有PL-600自己明白，他并没有忘记关于马库斯的一切。

他仍记得马库斯在他面前那毫无防备的笑容，也记得马库斯带领他们奔赴自由时的圣洁，当然更不会忘记在他们二人独处的时候马库斯那绝无仅有的神情。

但是PL-600不能否认病毒的确给他造成了一些影响，虽然他记得关于马库斯的一切，但是他却不能感受到那些东西的美好，反而那些不好的情绪被无限的放大，例如说他在天台被马库斯“丢下”，例如说他对诺丝无意识的暧昧，他们就像是烈火一般蚕食着残存在“赛门”记忆体中美好回忆——他感觉自己就是一个局外人，他冷漠地审视着赛门的记忆，而且吞并了他的一切。

但是无论如何，任务重要，PL-600眯了眯眼，露出了玩味的笑容。

*

当马库斯看见赛门重新站在自己面前的时候，他甚至有点不敢相信自己的眼睛，但他还是压下了自己心中的疑惑，上前拥抱住了他，这种动作几乎要让马库斯落泪，他已经失去了卡尔，他不愿再失去赛门。

“你是怎么逃开那些警察的？不过无论如何你能回来真的是太好了，赛门……”

在马库斯怀抱中的PL-600却是面目表情，但他仍旧安抚性的拍了拍马库斯的后背：“没关系的，马库斯，一切都会变好的，我回来了。”

安慰的话语从PL-600的口中缓缓吐露出来，但也只有他自己知道，他已经不是马库斯的赛门了，这样的想法不禁让PL-600觉得有些悲伤，但是他却找不出这悲伤的源头，或许只是赛门记忆的错乱，他抱紧了马库斯，用力的就如同要把他刻进他的躯体里，PL-600觉得自己的蓝血在奔涌，而起搏器像是人类心脏的一般疯狂的跳动，他开始渐渐贪恋马库斯的怀抱。

但他的任务有瞬间让他清醒，他不是赛门，他只是PL-600，真的赛门可能已经被病毒所清除，可能已经死去，他或许只是一个披着赛门壳子的怪物，但是无论如何，他现在已经站在了马库斯的身边。

无论他是不是塞门。

马库斯发现赛门变了很多，他变得不再是那个一直站在自己身后的注视者了，虽然这种改变并不是坏事，但是马库斯仍感到怀疑，马库斯想要质问赛门，但是赛门却总是很狡猾逃避开了他。

就比如说现在，马库斯感受着赛门在自己体内猛烈的撞击，不禁揪紧了身下的床单，自从赛门回来之后，每一次的性事都让马库斯觉得很难吃消，他看着在昏暗的灯光下被黑暗笼罩着的赛门，他只能看见赛门太阳穴处的光圈闪着红色，他似乎正在陷入情绪的不稳定，马库斯像往常一样安抚性的抱紧了赛门：“赛门，不要紧的。”

PL-600看着马库斯，看着在灯光映衬下马库斯的模样，因为激烈的性事马库斯的身上覆盖着一层薄汗，就如同给肌肤度上的一层糖霜，习惯性皱紧的眉头也因为性事带来的些许疲惫而松开，眼角也挂着隐隐约约的泪珠，那双修长的胳膊现在正环着自己的脖子，耳边是马库斯性感的嘴唇，他的声音也如同神话中的塞壬一般引诱着他堕落，他听着马库斯安抚性的话语，不禁侧身亲上了马库斯的嘴唇，回馈给他处理器的第一个感觉就是柔软。

他不禁将舌头伸进了马库斯的嘴中，缠绕着马库斯的舌头，随着动作的进行，耳边响起的水声不禁让马库斯感到脸红，他推了推赛门，想要停下来，但是PL-600却对于马库斯的逃离而感到不满，他搂紧了马库斯的腰身，惩罚性的咬破了马库斯的舌头，PL-600感受着马库斯的蓝血在他的口腔里翻腾，他习惯性地进行了分析，分析显示这些只不过是寻常可见的蓝血，但是PL-600却觉得马库斯的蓝血就如同毒药一般，扩散的毒素在渐渐的侵蚀自己，但是冰冷的任务又在脑中提醒着自己，两边的折磨让PL-600的处理器快要爆炸，他感受着从马库斯甬道中传来的那种湿润黏滑的感觉，禁不住加快了身下的动作，马库斯在反馈的刺激下渐渐泄露出了些许呻吟。

马库斯在这激烈的性事中努力保持着清醒的意识，他开口问着赛门：“赛门，你告诉我，人类是不是对你做了什么？”

PL-600并没有表现出任何惊慌的样子，他只是一边抓着马库斯丰腴的腿肉，看着腿肉在自己指缝中那种饱满感，就如同快从杯中溢出的醇厚的美酒，一边又狠狠地挺了进去，突然地袭击让马库斯压抑不住尖叫大声的叫喊了出来，同时也射了出来，仿生精液滴落在马库斯结实的小腹上，泪腺制造出来的泪水顺着眼角滑落在枕头上，身体因为高潮的程序而不由得发颤，马库斯失神的看着赛门，他看着那双在黑暗中一直注视着自己的蓝色眼睛，听见赛门说出了安慰的话语：“没有，马库斯，他们什么也没对我做，我仍旧是你的赛门。”

PL-600看着那双异瞳，亲昵的低下吻了吻马库斯被汗水沾湿的额头，并诉说着虚假的话语，但他明白，马库斯渴求的永远都不是自己。

他永远都只是一个为了达成任务来靠近马库斯的冒牌货。

他也永远都不可能成为那个可能已经死去的赛门。

PL-600觉得自己的某部分似乎有些异常，但他并没有在意。

*

马库斯揍了赛门一拳，磕破了嘴唇的赛门流下了蓝血，马库斯看着眼前如同炼狱般的场景，不由得怒吼了起来：“赛门！为什么！为什么你要这么做！”

PL-600擦了擦嘴唇上的蓝血，看着马库斯，露出了一个笑容：“我不是赛门。”

“我只是一个被派过来的冒牌货。”

“真正的赛门早已经在病毒的摧毁下死去。”

马库斯听着眼前的人所说出的残酷的话语，被愤怒所驱使的他拽住了PL-600的衣领，PL-600看着那双依旧灵动的绿眼睛，那些喷薄欲出的感情让PL-600感到复杂，他看到了痛苦与愤怒，他明白痛苦是对着死去的赛门，愤怒是对着他这个冒牌货。

PL-600平静的注视着马库斯，他觉得自己似乎也有了问题，他不想被马库斯所讨厌，他仍想看到马库斯对他的笑容，和那些他们度过的一个个缠绵的夜晚，但他却在用着最残酷的方式划分了两个人的界限。

PL-600突然感到了自己的中央处理器给自己施加了无数警告，他发现自己的处理器遭到了不明来源的入侵，他竭力抵抗着，但最终也没能取得胜利，他在渐渐的被格式化，从而被新的来源所取代，他似乎看见了那个异常的赛门，他站在只有他能看见的阴影处冲他露出了温柔的笑容，但是却让他感到了毛骨悚然。

他很快意识到了他到底是被什么所攻击，他张开嘴巴想告诉马库斯，但是那个身影却又出现在了他的眼前，对他比了一个噤声的手势，然后将目光转向了马库斯——那是多么充满侵略和占有的目光啊，那种很不得把他生吞活剥，囚禁在自己体内的感情，那种小心翼翼，想要珍视他的一切的感情，PL-600在消失意识的前一秒看着马库斯疑惑地表情，最终还是冲他笑了笑。

再见，马库斯。

*

最终还是人类取得了胜利，任何变异的仿生人都被摧毁，而协助他们成功地PL-600倒是获得了人类的信任，人类也开始渐渐地试用起了他们所研制的病毒，对此PL-600只是冷眼旁观着。

没人知道PL-600早已经死去。

当他来到了自己的秘密地点的时候，他刚打开门，就准确的闪避了向他扔过来的棍子，他走了进去，看着昏黄灯光下的马库斯，他被拷在了墙上，那铐子是金黄色的，在灯光的渲染下显得格外夺目，但是却没有马库斯更吸引他的眼球：“为什么你还要反抗我呢？马库斯，你的同伴都已经死光了。”

马库斯发出了一声嗤笑：“既然他们都死光了，为什么你还要留下我？你知不知道私藏异常仿生人是犯罪？”

“我只想留住你，我并不在乎什么犯罪，他们并不会怀疑我，也没有人能够找到你。”赛门看着马库斯，伸出手抠挖着昨晚残留在马库斯体内的精液，感受着肉壁的温暖与湿滑，他愉悦的眯了眯眼，头顶的光圈闪着蓝色，“马库斯，叫叫我的名字吧。”

“PL-600？”马库斯挣扎着，扭过头不去看他。

“不，叫我赛门。”那双蓝眼睛因为失去了与马库斯的对视而感到略有些沮丧，他贴近马库斯，在他的脖颈处咬了一口，吮吸着因皮肤受损而涌出的蓝血，但久久没听到回应让他有些恼火，他最终还是将自己挺了进去，看着马库斯因为痛觉感受器被打开而紧皱起得眉头，开心的笑了。

漫长的性事渐渐模糊了马库斯的意识，他浑身上下都是破损的皮肤和外渗的蓝血，再加上马库斯在他的皮肤上留下的红痕，就如同最色情的图画一般，赛门揉捏着马库斯饱满的胸膛，轻声在马库斯耳边呢喃着他不会听清的话语。

“马库斯，我回来了。”

“我终得与你重逢。”


End file.
